


一杯酒

by Akaneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaneee/pseuds/Akaneee
Summary: 艾伦跟莱纳喝了个小酒，互述衷肠相谈甚欢（？）





	一杯酒

门口新换了彩灯，五颜六色的圆形灯罩悬在临街的铺面两侧，往人行道路面投上粼粼流动的各色光波，这让路过的莱纳不由驻足。他现在非常想小小的喝上一杯，就一杯，一杯就好。他把手伸进衣兜摸了摸，告诉自己可以就这样过去，敲一敲老板的后背，让他从窗口给自己一杯随便什么烈酒。自己可以背对着街道、站在这彩灯底下一口饮尽，那昏黄浑浊的酒液会一路烧着喉咙冲进肚腹。

莱纳喜欢这感觉，并小心地保护这感觉。小孩子们不会了解，家人么，也没有必要多说；至于战士队，他们间过命的交情会让这小小的感觉跟这彩灯一样虚浮。他打心底里不愿意叫上旁人，一起“喝上一杯”。莱纳费尽心思才避开了所有他所知道的熟人们可能会去的地方，在蛛网般的城市街道中，他好不容易才觅得了这间背街里的小酒馆。它简简单单对着街道开了个大窗口，外面摆上几只高脚凳，独自前来的人就可以在人来人往中享受自饮；若不喜欢外头的简陋嘈杂，客人也可以进到里间，狭长的店内有一条长长的吧台，靠门有两张小桌，这就是全部了。不过莱纳没有进去过，他不喜欢被人发现，他甚至不喜欢被这个小酒馆发现。很多个夜晚，莱纳时常在七拐八弯之后故意路过这里，只为了确认这个地方仍然存在。它开着店门，有一两个男人在窗台外或站或坐，也有零零星星的来客在往里走。这就维持着希望：等他下一次经过的时候，他就有可能过去喝一杯酒，只要他想。不过他不会成为常客，不会使自己被老板或者其他客人记住，他就是一个在窗台随随便便喝一口就走的过路客，根本不会再来第二次。

怀揣如此愿望的莱纳走近的时候，正巧老板从窗台探头。“今晚来了好酒。” 他神神秘秘地朝莱纳挤着眼睛，“外国货。又不进来吗？” 见莱纳僵在当场，老板干脆从门里出来，不由分说将这位贵客拉进自己家狭窄的店面。

“布朗副长，我可是专门给您留的。” 他很愉快地倒满一只一指长的修长玻璃杯，推到莱纳面前。他凑得近，声音压得很低，显然是有意不让店里仅有的另一位客人听见，甚至特意让莱纳坐在吧台最靠里的地方，似乎他与素不相识的莱纳间有着什么共享的秘密，而他是个可靠的人，绝不会泄露这个秘密。“您放心。” 他再一次神神秘秘地朝莱纳挤眼，光秃秃的头顶闪动着明晃晃的快乐。

莱纳没什么放心不放心的，只是感觉局促。他只能安慰自己还好眼下没什么客人，还好店里彩灯昏蒙，应该不足以让墙角那位喝得头发低垂的客人注意到自己。

下一次不来便罢。莱纳颇觉遗憾地仰头饮尽老板推过来的那酒。

“怎么样？” 老板紧张地观察着莱纳的反应。

莱纳拿手撑着额头，脸对着墙壁，好半天才颇为勉强地回答说，酒有些烈。

不仅是烈，这酒里还有股清苦的药味。不过这股独特的苦味并不令他讨厌。酒杯再度被满上后，莱纳忍不住又一口喝了个干净。迷迷糊糊中，他感觉自己的胳膊慢慢塌下来，然后整个人趴在了吧台上。

被叫醒的时候莱纳才意识到自己不知什么睡了过去，也不知道已经昏睡了多久。小酒馆里已经亮如白昼，老板和墙角那个客人都不见了，临街的彩灯也不再闪烁。他看到了波克难掩嘲讽的嘴角。

“还真不好找啊……” 波克环顾四周，“居然躲在这种地方喝酒。”

莱纳清清嗓子，四顾了片刻，才收束起仍有些恍惚的心神，询问波克为了什么事来找他。

转眼，他们就开始在人潮汹涌的街道上没命狂奔。与他们逆向而行的人群中有人哭喊，大叫着巨人来袭。莱纳觉得这简直是在做梦，简直回到了梦中的地狱。但是刚才波克清清楚楚地告诉了他，超大型巨人和女巨人突然同时出现在军港。

当时他脱口而出问了句为什么。

波克冷笑。“你觉得为什么？”

莱纳只觉得喝下的酒都在胃里冻成了坚冰。他终于想起来贝尔托特已经死了好些年。但是阿尼……至于阿尼……他想，这么多年过去，阿尼也应该早就被吃掉了吧。所以他们都死了，然后成为了我的敌人。莱纳在波克游荡的鄙夷目光中摇摇晃晃站起来。

他们跑啊跑啊，直到路上的人越来越少，军港终于出现在面前。莱纳冲到最前方，在强光中变身为铠甲巨人。他看到波克和皮克远远地在后面，战士长和马加特队长远远地在更后面，他们好像都在满怀期待、又满心失望地看着自己。他望向前面，看到超大型巨人站在海里，海水淹到他的膝盖，这时候女巨人已经上了岸，正在朝自己走。

他仅仅愣了几秒，立刻就被女巨人横摔在地。

莱纳听到了刺耳的笑声，似乎来自他所认识的所有人，比他大、比他小的人，同龄的人，已经死去以及仍然活着的人。莱纳早已经不在乎这些了，他只是觉得自己确实有几分可笑。他爬起来，觉得浑身轻松，觉得战斗实在是世上最简单的事，也是自己唯一愿意去做的事。他应该享受这个时间才对。

终于拧着女巨人的胳膊将她压翻在地的时候，莱纳也是这么想的，他刚才不觉得难为情，现在也没觉出有多欣喜。他只是举起拳头，重重击向女巨人的脸颊。

但是等他砸下去的时候，他分明看到了另一张脸。克里斯塔？那个遥远的、模糊的克里斯塔，他早就没有时间去拥有她的模样。莱纳手上不由得愈加有力，更为凶狠地掐紧了巨人的脖子。

那张流着血的脸却再度变了模样。“艾伦？” 莱纳愣住了。这的的确确就是艾伦，那个咬牙切齿的艾伦。这让莱纳惊慌起来。他所记得的不是这样。这个世界仿佛出了什么差错。或者是自己出了什么差错。但是这张脸毫无模糊之处。他怎会看见艾伦的脸？艾伦在很远很远的岛上。

就在这当口，女巨人翻身而起，将压在自己身上的莱纳整个举起，用力掷向海中。

莱纳觉得自己在下沉，他的脚不再能触到滩涂的岩石和细沙，那身重重的盔甲在用力把他往下拽，“唉……” 莱纳勉强探出头来猛吸一大口气，努力昂起头。他看见眼窝深陷的超大型巨人正低头瞅着自己。

“你瘦了。” 莱纳愣愣地望着。 

他在想，如果此时超大型巨人抬起脚的话，自己就能在这深蓝静谧的海底沉睡，永永远远。海浪将把他带向无人可以前往的大洋最深处，在那里没有旅人可以返回。地狱蓝得像大海。

“布朗副长？副长？”

莱纳感觉有人在推他，有些不快、又有些倦怠地睁开眼。屋子里黑漆漆的，临街的彩灯也熄了，只有老板亮澄澄的头顶还透着光。

“您还坐吗？” 老板努力把脸凑过来，“停电啦。好多客人都走了。”

原来是做梦啊。莱纳捂住眼睛，无声抿嘴。他冲老板摇摇头，又把酒杯推过去。窗户大敞着，外面的街道罩在月光底下，透进来的光虽不甚亮，却也足够咽下一杯苦酒。

忽然有些磕磕绊绊的声音，莱纳闻出些药水味，他扭过头，发现确实有个人靠了过来。看头发和衣着的样子，莱纳记起他是刚刚坐在墙角桌边的那人。那时靠在墙边的一支拐杖现在被他拄在腋下，因为他只有半条左腿。这个人垂落的长发盖住了半张脸，另外半张脸上又在眼睛的位置缠着绷带；夜光下，莱纳看不清他的容貌，但是这无关紧要，莱纳觉得自己大概能猜到他的过往，他一定是为了一口酒偷偷从医院溜出来，这个人曾经历过战争，在过去某一场激烈战事中，这个伤兵甚至有可能就在自己身旁。

“我来请这杯酒。” 伤兵对老板说。

莱纳没有立刻拒绝，他只耸耸肩。“我不认识你。”

伤兵从老板那里接过酒，放到莱纳手边。他现在已在莱纳旁边的高脚凳上坐定，手里捏着一只空杯子，直直看着窗外。“我听见你做梦时哭了，还叫了一个人的名字。” 

他说话丝毫没有遮掩，不过也没有任何刨根问底的意愿，但是在更细微的意义上，他似乎在说，我理解你的境况，但我不必知道那具体指的是什么。莱纳察觉出某种不好表达的东西，这疏远的好意让他觉得舒适，于是他喝光了伤兵推过来的酒。

老板把酒瓶留在吧台上，自顾自去了街边收拾椅子和招牌。莱纳便又给自己满上一杯，“老实说，我之前没有喝过。” 但是在他把手伸向伤兵面前的空杯子时，伤兵却摊开手掌松松盖住。“谢谢。我不喝酒。”

莱纳细想了想。“老板告诉我这是一种外国酒，味道确实有点奇怪。”

“这酒是苦的。” 伤兵点头，“我虽不喝，但我知道这种酒。原本是山林里的猎人酿造的一款利口酒，里面加了草药，酒的名字叫做‘狩猎大师’（Jägermeister）。”

“猎人（Jäger）……耶格尔……” 莱纳抿了一小口，轻声念了几遍这个名字，又摇摇头一口喝干，“真是个糟糕的名字啊。”

伤兵未置可否，手指在空酒杯上转了一圈，抬手给莱纳倒了一满杯。“我其实听到了老板叫你的名字。” 他放下酒瓶，仍是侧脸对着莱纳，直视着窗外，“你很有名，是个大英雄，大家都这么说。”

莱纳接过酒，看着他。“所以你愿意跟我喝这杯酒吗？”

“跟大英雄一起喝酒的荣幸吗？” 伤兵顺手往后捋了下过肩的长发，莱纳看到此时他的嘴角微微扬起。“如你所见，我是个残废，跟谁喝酒都不能改变这件事。”伤兵的声音里却没有笑意。

莱纳嘴里滚过清清淡淡的苦味。“很多事没法改变，但喝点酒也不会把事情变得更坏。”

“不会吗？” 伤兵半侧过脸，“我倒不知道，更坏的事情会是什么？” 他显出很感兴趣的样子，“说说看？”

莱纳本来觉得自己不会说的。但这该死的酒，它确实有些烈。“可以忘掉你的地狱。” 他几乎不太情愿地低声道出。伤兵似乎没有意识到这句话耗费了莱纳多大的力气，反而显得有些不屑。“忘掉？不可以忘掉。” 他撇撇嘴，“我上过战场，我知道不可以忘掉。”

“我知道，我知道，” 莱纳烦闷地挥挥手，又往肚里灌了一杯，“你好像要开始对我说教了。我当然知道，忘记是一种不尊重，不负责任——”

“不。” 伤兵却严肃地打断，凝神看进他的眼睛，“我倒不觉得负责任是多大的美德。什么是责任？对谎言的责任不叫责任，对自己的诚实才算得上。”

“对自己诚实……” 莱纳苦笑，“每个人有不同的生活，有时候诚实好，有时候谎言好。”

“那我总是愿意更诚实一些。如果更诚实一些的话，我会说，谎言里的生活不值得过。” 伤兵昂起头，似乎是不愿多看一眼莱纳的样子。

莱纳觉得嘴里的酒更苦了，苦得喝不下去。这时候他听见吧台下面发出一点窸窸窣窣的响声。有什么东西碰了碰他的腰间。莱纳有些疑惑地低下头。

原来伤兵不知从哪里掏出了一把手枪，在吧台下晃了晃。莱纳皱起眉头。他把这柄枪又揣回了衣兜。但是莱纳现在知道了，伤兵的外套坠在两人之间的空隙当中，而那里面装着一柄枪。

“这个酒，” 伤兵用食指的指甲感弹了弹酒瓶，半空的酒瓶回以清脆声响，“它可以调出另一种更烈的酒，叫做猎人子弹。你想喝吗？”

“你会调酒？但你说你甚至都不喝酒。”

“没什么好奇怪的。我仍然可以设想，我设想到最后，我可以喝到自己亲手调出的酒。”

莱纳近乎透明的眼睛在清淡的光线中动了动。“用什么调？” 喝下去的酒终于腾腾地从胃里冒出来，烧得他有些心焦。

“猎人和子弹啊。” 伤兵笑得古怪。他又伸手探进衣兜，重新把手枪摸出来。莱纳看到他真的抬起酒瓶，给了自己满满一杯深棕的酒液。伤兵半侧着头看他，抬起杯子仰头喝了个干净，紧接着他抬起右手，将枪管塞进了自己口腔。

砰地一声。莱纳尽量飞快地抓紧伤兵的手死命按在吧台上，然后一把抢过掌中手枪。“这种玩笑也太无聊了吧！” 他恼火地冲他喊，昏沉的头脑此时一胀一胀地发痛。

伤兵仍是笑笑，用力从莱纳手中抽出了自己的手，抬起大拇指擦了一把唇上残留的酒液。“本来就是玩笑。” 他满不在乎地朝手枪努了下嘴，“那里面还没装子弹。” 莱纳还没回过神来，他就伸手探向左手衣兜，等他掏出来时，莱纳看到有一颗子弹出现在他手心。他捏着这颗子弹举起来，对着窗外稀薄的月光转了一圈，然后不轻不重地放下，立在吧台上，就在装满棕色酒液的玻璃杯旁边。

“你这杯酒还没喝干。” 伤兵抬起手指弹了弹这杯子。

猎人和子弹。莱纳望着吧台，望着自己手里微热的手枪，枪管那里还有丝丝水渍。“我向你保证，这是最美妙的酒。酒里是不会有地狱的。” 伤兵在低声呢喃，“你明明知道，我说得对。” 莱纳觉得眼眶热热的，面前的伤兵现出几重影像，面前的窗户也重重叠叠。他在迷蒙间点了头，然后拉开保险，拉开弹匣，恍恍惚惚伸手探过去，触到杯子旁的子弹。他手有些抖，不小心把立着的子弹碰翻了。子弹嘭嘭地朝着吧台边缘滚，直到被伤兵的手指压住。伤兵将子弹递过去，握着莱纳的手让他装好了弹匣。

保险合上的清脆声音使莱纳觉得自己不必再迟疑了。他迅速喝下那最后一杯猎人，深棕的烈酒烧灼着喉咙和大脑，然后他抬起手，直直将枪管塞进很深很深的地方。

哐当。哐当。

莱纳觉得肩膀一阵吃痛。这可真是奇怪，一个人难道没有办法轰掉自己的脑袋吗？他抬不起头，只是趴在吧台上，他没有看到，刚才旁边这个伤兵突然跳起，将他的胳膊反扭向身后，压着他的后颈将他制在了吧台上。那掌心里的手枪自然滚落在地。

伤兵弯下身将这把枪拾起、重新放回自己衣兜的时候，莱纳仍旧半闭着眼趴在吧台上，似乎完全没有意识到眼前的事情。伤兵将拐杖拉回腋下，理了理衣服，苦笑着拍拍自己额头。“真是的，我在做什么啊？” 他一步一步朝门口走，“我都被你搞糊涂了，莱纳……现在哪里是时候呢？”

“艾伦……” 莱纳断断续续发出一点声响，他仍是半闭着眼。

伤兵却仍然变了脸色，他虽然拄着拐杖，却还是飞快地夺门而出，他也没察觉自己早已经大汗淋漓。等到过了这条街道的拐角，他才稍稍停下来，扶住墙壁狠狠喘了几大口气。该死，该死。他努力砸着头，努力让自己平静下来。可别让我听到你说什么，你真觉得我不会动手么？

而莱纳实际也并没有多说半个字。他想说的是好痛啊，他想说，艾伦，好痛啊，但是等他被灯光晃醒，这半句模糊不清的话也早就消失得了无踪迹。

“布朗副长，您喝得真不少啊。” 头顶亮晃晃的老板抱着外面的一挂彩灯走进来，“电来了，还坐会儿吗？”

莱纳四下看了看。“店里没人了啊？” 他干瘪地评价道，莫名感觉到心头有些空空的，“我还以为我在跟一个老朋友喝酒。” 他叹口气站起来，付了酒钱。

End


End file.
